


Imagination

by Khi0n3



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Masturbation, NSFW, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-03
Updated: 2013-12-03
Packaged: 2018-01-03 08:11:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1068102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khi0n3/pseuds/Khi0n3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is only one thing Nico di Angelo can think of these days, despite what he's told everyone else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Imagination

**Author's Note:**

> I'm probably going to Tarturus for this... but... meh... unf sexy Pernico fillet...

With the wall pressed up against his back, Nico gazed up into Percy's sea green eyes. A hand on Nico's thin waist, the other pressed against the wall beside Nico's head.

"I don't think I ever thanked you properly," Percy whispered, his voice like the breeze coming off the sea. "For saving Annabeth and I." Nico flushed with anger, turning his gaze away from those piercing eyes.

"Don't mention it," he mumbled, his ears burning. Why'd he have to go and ruin this moment by dragging her into it. 

"Nico, if it hadn't been for you... We'd be dead. I'd be dead. I never would have been able to do this..."

In that moment something Nico never expected to happen occurred. He found himself completely incapable of remembering how to breath. How to function at all. 

 _Who am I?_ He wondered vaguely as he felt Percy's lips press into his own. Completely frozen in shock, he found another thought pass through his head. _Why am I here?_ BADUM. His heart hammered against his chest wall and suddenly a little bit of clarity reached him. Taking a sharp in take of breath through his nose, he remembered. I am Nico di Angelo, and this moment is what my dreams have been made of since I was ten years old.

He relaxed into the kiss, letting his lips part slightly, and move with Percy's. He felt Percy dart his tongue in between his lips. Opening his lips a little further, he allowed more of Percy's tongue into his own mouth. He savoured the taste of salty yet sweet, kind of like sea salt ice cream. Smiling slightly into the kiss, he wrapped his arms around Percy's waist.    

Percy broke away, smiling down at Nico, his breathing some one ragged and his chest heaving slightly out of exertion. He leaned in slightly, his cheek brushed against Nico's he could feel it was just as flushed as his own cheeks were.

"You liked that, didn't you," Percy whispered, his lips pressed against Nico's ear. Nico tried to catch his breath. _Oh gods yes._ Nico thought desperately. _Don't ever fucking stop._ Trying to remove the eagerness from his response, he only nodded slightly. The movement was stiff, but Percy still laughed softly in his ear. "Good." And he brought his lips to Nico's neck. He nipped and sucked. His tongue darted over the sensitive skin. Nico's breathing grew ragged again. He could feel his boner pressing up against the tight fabric of his jeans, trying to escape. 

"I...I...nngh...don't under...understand," Nico gasped. Percy lifted his lips from Nico's neck, and immediately he wished he hadn't opened his mouth, that he hadn't questioned it. He didn't want Percy to stop. He wanted to feel those lips against his skin again. 

"I've always wanted to do this," Percy answered with a nonchalant shrug, gazing mischievously into Nico's eyes. Instead of saying anything else, he leaned in again, pressing his lips against Nico's once more. He felt Percy darting his tongue in and out, and the sensation only increased the hardness in his pants. Percy's hands were at his waist now, fingers sliding underneath his tight black t-shirt. Everywhere their skin came in contact felt like lightning under Nico's skin. He tried not to think about the implications of that as he tucked his thumbs under the waist band of Percy's jeans. He pulled him closer and as he closed the space Nico could feel Percy's crotch against his own, Percy's boner pressed up against his. He felt Percy laugh softly into the kiss. He broke away, gasping.

"You know, there is one other thing I've always wanted to try with you..." Percy's hands found the hem of Nico's shirt and pulled the tight black fabric off over Nico's head, leaving him shirtless. His skin was covered his goose bumps, his nipples erect either to the chill or to arousal he wasn't sure. Percy leaned in again, wrapping his lips around one of Nico's nipples. His tongue playfully darted over and around the nipple. Nico through back his head in sheer delight, the sensation unlike anything he had ever experienced prior to this. 

Slowly, Percy worked his lips down Nico's naked torso until he reached the waist band of his jeans. With a sly grin, Percy undid the button and slowly released the zipper. The pressure lessened slightly as Percy did this. Suddenly he found Percy's finger grasping at the waist band, sliding the jeans over Nico's ass so he stood in only his boxers with his pants down around his ankles. His hardness almost completely exposed and unrestricted by the loose fabric of his boxers. 

He couldn't say he was expecting what happened next, because he most certainly did not expect the sound that escaped his lips as Percy's hand darted into his boxers and pulled out his hard penis. Precum was leaking from the tip, and with a smirk Percy licked it off. His tongue dragged across the bottom of Nico's dick, and over the sensitive tip. He shuddered with delight as he felt Percy wrap his lips around the tip and then slide the dick slowly into his mouth and down his throat. He hummed with delight as the cock slid down his throat, the vibrations sending Nico even further into oblivion. Percy sucked on the cock for a few minutes, pulling it in and out of his mouth and dragging his tongue across the base in ways that Nico didn't expect.

"Oh, gods Percy! I'm cumming!" He panted as he felt himself completely loose control. Percy kept his lips firmly around Nico's dick as he unloaded into Percy's mouth. He felt himself twitch a few times before finally it stopped. 

Percy removed his lips from Nico's cock, swallowing the cum that had collected in his mouth. 

"Turn around" Percy ordered, wiping his face off on the back of his hand and undoing his belt with the other hand. Nico nodded and did as his was told, his cock still hard, his pants and boxers down around his ankle he shuffled around. Suddenly he felt one of Percy's fingers on his ass hole, it was warm and moist like it had just been covered in saliva. Percy's finger traced around Nico's hole a few times.

"Oh gods!" He gasped as he felt Percy push one finger into the hole. He drew it in and out a couple of times, loosening the tightness, then suddenly shoved a second in. Nico gasped in surprise, but moved with Percy as he pumped the two fingers in and out. Suddenly he withdrew the fingers and Nico felt something different ores against his hole. The tip of Percy's dick.

"Just relax," Percy whispered. Nico did as he was told and then he felt Percy push in bit by bit. At first the pain was unbelievable, but then as Percy gave him the opportunity to adjust, he began to find himself enjoy the sen station if fullness. Percy slid out slightly, then pushed back in.  Once, twice more. Each time getting a little deeper. Then finally.

"Oh gods! Yes! Percy!" Percy had hit his prostate. Wrapping his hand around front, Percy took hold of Nico's still hard cock, and started pumping back and forth in unison with his own thrusts. "Percy! Oh gods yes! Percy I'm cumming again!"

Percy only grunted in reply, pushed in one more time, hitting the prostate. He unloaded in Nico's ass. The warmth of the cum sent Nico over the edge for a second time.

"Percy!" He screamed.

"Nico?" 

Nico's eyes snapped open. His hands wrapped around his slowly softening cock and covered in his own cum, he lay on his cot in the Hades cabin a Camp Half Blood. He glanced at the entrance of the cabin only to see Percy standing there. 

"Oh gods!" Nico cried, quickly covering his exposed penis which had completely lost any hardness it had left. He snatched up a tissue and wiped his hands off. "How long have you been there?" 

"Long enough," Percy admitted with a shrug. 

"Oh gods, Percy...I'm..."

"How long?" Percy asked. Nico looked back at him, puzzled. "How long have you felt this way?"

"Long enough," Nico replied, throwing Percy's words back at him. Percy reminded silent. "I first got a crush on you when you pulled Bianca and I out of the Lotus Hotel. It didn't really develop into to until that year I came round for your birthday," Nico finally admitted.

"Huh," was all Percy could muster. He took a step into the cabin, taking the sun off his back so he was less of a silhouette. As he came closer, Nico noticed something that he certainly hadn't been expecting. 

"What about Annabeth?" He whispered as Percy drew closer. 

"Doesn't matter. I've wanted to do this for a very long time," Percy lowered himself on the bed over top of Nico. He pressed his lips to Nico's and Nico felt like he'd been struck by lightning. Or more accurately, like he'd been hit by a giant wave. Everything from the way Percy smelt to the Salty-sweet taste on his tongue was just like he imagined. Only now, he didn't need to imagine anymore.

With a sigh, he felt Percy wrap a hand around the back of his neck to pull him deeper into the kiss. No. He definitely wouldn't need to pretend any more.

 


End file.
